the origin and death of darkstar
by trollface675
Summary: how Darkstar came to be, SEX IN THIS AT SOME POINT LATER PS adding Finn in this but he wont be in this until later aka part 2 (about 10 chapters) READ PRINCE OF DARKNESS FOR BASIC RUN DOWN OF DARKSTARS BEHAVIOR. *brofist*
1. Chapter 1

**The origin and death of Darkstar**

**Hey guys so I decided to make an origin of Darkstar**

**Enjoy is all I can say, sex, violence and bad language**

**Chapter 1: back story **

it all started during the time of the Greek gods hades had made 2 sons of his own known as the banished brothers the first made was Eros the Greek god of sex witch hades had made with pain and lust and the soul of a beautiful and horrible man then he made the second one was called σκοτεινό ήλιο (skoteinó í̱lio) or dark sun in English, witch he had made from darkness, fire, death and the pain of tortured souls. Eros was normally very happy considering he had sex every day for hours on the other hand Darkstar people had called him was very angry and killed anyone who made him mad and was usually hell bent on destroying the gods like hades except he wanted to kill **all **of them and then destroy the earth. Hades was told to lock up Darkstar and keep him away from anyone but hades had another idea, he was going to just kill Darkstar or unmake him. His idea was to ask the god of time to let him go back in time to stop the making of Darkstar. The god of time did not allow this so hades just did what Zeus had said and locked him up in a cave miles from any city or town. After Darkstar had been banished Eros was banished for having sex with virgins that wanted to stay virgins. Ten million years passed and humans forgot about the gods and everyone had forgotten about Eros and Darkstar. Eros is now the only thing keeping Yellowstone from erupting but Darkstar had broken fee when the wall holding the chains had broken due to a volcano but he broke free at a price he had fell into the volcano when the chains were pulled down by the wall when it broke burning off all of his hair and skin. But he was still alive and had to blend into the world that was around him so he covered himself in burned and ripped rags that were spared by the volcano. He walked for days and months looking for a body to take then he came across what was New York after the revolutionary war "finally" he said after he had been waiting in a cave for over 300 years. He walked around still covering his burned body with the same rags. He found a rich family and killed their son and took the boys soul to eat and his body to possess. Darkstar had grew up in the boy's body until the boy was 18 then he stop the body from aging and survived until present day new York was complete. He was tossed around from family to family until he was tired of the body and committed suicide his soul bounced around new York until he found another little boy who had been beaten by his mother and father daily and possessed him but over the years something had grown inside Darkstar compassion and sympathy he had stayed in the boy's body and take over until he found out the one thing the boy was trying to do his entire life… make his parents proud. This went on for 8 years until the boy was 15, Darkstar had enough he had promised the boy he would end this and he did the mother had died with cancer and the boy's father blamed him for her death and beat him constantly Darkstar took over the boy and said to the father "you are a horrible person" "WHAT?!" the father screamed as he tried to slap Darkstar. Darkstar simply grabbed his hand a snapped it, creating a howling from the father. The man grabbed his wrist and bent over hissing in pain. All Darkstar did was look at him with a blank face and continued "the boy I have taken over has done nothing but try to impress you, and you hate him, I have been watching this for as long as he was born" the man tried to get up but Darkstar stepped on the man's broken hand and kicked his jaw sending the man flying into the ground. This time the man got up very quickly and grabbed a hunting rifle off the wall and shot Darkstar's head, nothing happened. "What the fuck are you" said the man with obvious fear in his voice, Darkstar walked up to the man and whispered in his ear "I'm Darkstar you fat piece of shit" and then he snapped his neck. He grabbed a hoodie and put it on with a fresh pair of clothes and walked out of the apartment as he walked away the police showed up to investigate the gun shot. Darkstar knew he was about to be wanted, loved and hated and this was the beginning of it all.

**Well how is it so far?**

**Leave a comment and a favorite **

**And I'll update it as soon as I can**

**Adventure time characters will include Marceline and Simon (ice king) human form**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well **

**Time to continue**

**Chapter 2: this doesn't really need a name**

"What's the cause of death?" "Snapped neck" "but he was holding a fired gun how was his neck snapped?" "We're searching for finger prints now" "what of his son?" "Gone, sir" "fuck, so no one saw what happened?" "No" "The finger prints came back" "don't just fucking stand there what is it?" "His neck was snapped by his son" "Holy shit" Simon sighed "whatever lets go find him" Simon said to his squad. This was something Simon would regret for the rest of his life, if he remembered

Darkstar was walking through the streets of New York when something caught his eye and ear, what seemed to be a mix of laughter and crying in an old orphanage he went into the ally way and broke open the back door of the old building.

"God damn" he said looking around. There was dried blood all over the walls and tools that he never seen before. Then he looked in the corner and saw a little girl no more than 5 with short black things surrounding her "ok" he thought "shadow walkers surrounding a little girl, perfect" he said sarcastically. He tried to move quickly and silently but to no avail they turned and stared directly at him with their bodies still turned towards the girl then she screeched "HELP!"

The boy I saw standing there looked pretty nervous but yet he knew what he was going up against, the weird black thing that hid in the darkest parts of the world there were truly the monsters that hid under your bed of course I didn't know what the hell they were all I knew was they took kids and killed them and took their bodies to lure more kids in feasting on their insides all I could do was watch and hope that he won.

The girl looked at Darkstar in a hopeful way and he knew he had to help her. I mean he was the basically the creator of these things. So he looked at them and said "stop!" then he was on the floor with a shadow walker on top of him it look like a shadowy 5 year old with no features and bright red eyes and instead of a mouth it was just spikes and thorns in a circle ready to rip you apart. Frankly he was surprised that the kid had lasted this long but he had no time to wonder he was being attacked as more and more shadow walkers got on him "shit" he said as more toppled on him.

"We've checked the entire apartment there's no sign of the boy." "God damnit!" Simon muttered under his breath "well he couldn't have gotten very fucking far he's fifteen" "check the surrounding places check if he's there or if anyone's seen him at all"

Simon walked down the street when looked around and saw what seemed to be an abandoned orphanage and he thought "I was going to hide I would hide away from people" so he looked around the building and saw a broken door "bingo" he said as he walked in. he pulled out his gun a flashlight and looked around he stepped through another door to find out that it was pretty full of light seeing how there were no lights and no skylight "weird" he said then he heard struggling "oh god" he thought "he better not be masturbating" as he walked through one more door he saw the kid lying on the floor fighting something but there was nothing there then he looked in the corner to see a little girl who looked about 5 or 6.

Darkstar struggled until he heard the girl scream "HELP HIM" he looked back to see a cop and he thought "shit" and stuck his arm out and touched the guys shoe and a dark shadowy substance flowed from his hand and onto the man then it went in his eyes the man then gasped and looked at him now and started shooting the shadow walkers then they noticed him and started to charge him luckily for that man he had a knife and started to cut open and slit the throats of them.

Whatever the fuck these things were they were evil and I was killing them. After a while they were all dead with black crap slushing out of them "what the fuck where those" I said helping the kid up, he responded with "shadow walkers" "what?" "Demons made to serve the purpose of slaughtering humans and taking the form of humans they kill luring more humans to kill" "ok how do they make so many?" "They basically fuck like rabbits all day everyday" "oh god" "and give birth right after sex" I started to retch at the smell of the already rotting corpses of the so called 'shadow walkers' then I really got to look at the kids face "hey" I said "YOUR UNDER ARESST!" I yelled.

I punched the cop in the in the face grabbed the kid and put her on my back and ran out the door "where are we going?" the girl asked "I'll answer that later" I said while running past a bunch of people who seemed to be looking at us "figures" then I took her to an apartment building and rented a place to crash and I relaxed while she automatically turned on the TV.

I got up from the ground and picked up my cuffs and gun and put them back "shit" I said then I looked around and saw a shiny thing in the corner I walked over to it and picked it up it was a crown golden with 3 ruby's in a row the middle one bigger than the rest " I could sell this for a pretty penny" I said and clipped it to my side and held my nose and walked out of the building but now I noticed there was blood on the wall "oh shit" I said as I felt it, it was still wet.


	3. Chapter 3

**K here's chapter3 of the origin and death of Darkstar**

**Not to sound needy but can you follow and share with other people blah, blah, blah.**

**Anyway sorry for not that much commentary this story means a lot to me I've always been interested in supernatural things and powers and Greek mythology. I know people like the commentary. Eh I'll add more commentary **

**I hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: no name**

I was walking home with the crown attached to my side wondering where that kid would have gone. I had checked all the abandoned buildings with no trace of the shadow walkers or that kid I think his name was… then I got cut off when I looked in an alley way to see a cloaked figure I walked up to him but he paid no attention to me until I was close to him and said "hey I'm looking for this kid" he looked at me with disbelief and looked around as if to make sure I was talking to him "you can see me?" he asked "uh, yeah"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so if you saw the other so called "chapter" the first part of the chapter its self wasn't even supposed to be in the update so I'm sorry here is the complete chapter 3 so sorry**

**PS there will be finnceline stuff in part 2 of this aka somewhere later after the origin. **

**K enjoy**

**Chapter 3: no name**

I was walking home with the crown attached to my side wondering where that kid would have gone. I had checked all the abandoned buildings with no trace of the shadow walkers or that kid I think his name was… then I got cut off when I looked in an alley way to see a cloaked figure I walked up to him but he paid no attention to me until I was close to him and said "hey I'm looking for this kid" he looked at me with disbelief and looked around as if to make sure I was talking to him "you can see me?" he asked "uh, yeah"

I was taking a shower and I reached for the shampoo to find it was empty and so was the conditioner "that girl" I sighed. I still didn't know her name but I was looking after her. I got the soap that she thankfully didn't waste all of and used it. I stopped the water and got out… and slipped "SHIT!" I said as I fell then I felt something hard on the back of my head, the tub "wow good thing this fucking tub was here to break my fall, I wouldn't know what would have happened if it wasn't there" I got up and felt the back of my head to feel blood and a huge divot where my head had meet the tub edge. I healed pretty fast but there was still blood everywhere and I was still naked. "Well damn" I grabbed towel and walked out the bathroom thinking "what would the employees think happened"

This man was looking at me weird and said "how can you see me?" "With my eyes" "no shit Sherlock, I meant you're either a demon or you've been given the eyesight of a shadow" "wait demon?" "Yep" "well I guess it's not the strangest thing I've heard or seen today" "and what could you possibly see that was strange?" he asked sarcastically, but I responded anyway "a shadow walker, I think that's what they're called" he stopped smirking and got a blank face then it was full of fear "how… did… you… see…them…?" he asked slowly "I don't know some kid touched my foot and they appeared" "that 'kid' was a shadow something part of the supernatural world except you could see him already?" "Yeah" "what did the kid look like?" he said now interested I showed him the picture and he smelled it and then ate it "uh" "well that kid wasn't a human he was a shadow but not any shadow he was…" then the man disappeared, I leaned over and said quietly in case he was still there "I can't see you anymore" a piece of paper fell on the ground and I picked it up it simply said "DARKSTAR" on it, I stuffed it in my pocket and walked away there goes a lot more clues on what's going on"

I walked into the room to see the little girl watching TV I told her to get in her room so I could change when there was a knock on the door. I put some boxers and some shorts it may have been the middle of winter but that's what I time to grab and put on quick. I walked over to the door shirtless and opened it; it was a girl wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans with a red shirt. She had bright orange hair and she looked as old as me about 15. She was staring at me for a minute and stayed silent. "You gonna sell me cookies or what?" I asked her eyes widen and she spoke "have you seen this man?" I looked at the picture and took it; I looked in its eyes to see they were black. I looked up at her and gave her the picture "no" she turned and started to walk away when I grabbed her arm and said "so you're a shadow hunter" she turned and looked at me and said "yeah" her voice was fierce and full of fire. I pulled her in and closed the door "well I need help" "why should I help you?" I looked at her and then called to the girl she walked in and sat in the floor "what?" she asked I picked her up and showed her to the girl "I saved this girl from shadow walkers, now they're after me and I own them, I need to kill them, all of them" she looked at me and took the girl and said "you poor thing you must have been so scared" I faced palmed "yeah and then he showed up and saved me" "well good" "do you know his name?" she asked the girl "no" she simply said "well let's find out, then I'll tell you my name"

I walked back to my apartment and played with the crown then for fun I put it on my head and said "bow down to me" but then I was suddenly in pain what felt like ice went from my head all through my body and made me cold but yet it felt nice I picked the crown back up from when I jerked it off my head and didn't put it back on then I opened my apartment door looked outside and I stood there looking outside until it was dark then it stared to snow I felt a little dizzy and I fell on the floor and passed out

**Ok so that was the real chapter 3 I guess you could say it was chilling**

**That was lame troll **

**I know dark, I know**

**But hey I'm sick **

**Stop being a bitch **

**._. **

**Hey if you liked the story leave a like and a review I'm trying to make this story more funny and some ideas and favorites and some sharing of the story YOU yes you can tell me what you want to see more of and I'll put in in there, hell if you wanted I could make you a character**

**So leave a review and share this shit and follow me and this story for more updates **

**If you want Sam and dean from supernatural **

**Mike and Zoey from total drama series **

**Or even mordicai and Rigby **

**Maybe even the doctor from doctor who**

**Or minecraft**

**Whatever you want, I can probably make it**

**No anime I don't watch that **

***thumbs up***

**Bye**

***brofist***


	5. A FUCKING UPDATE

**Ok hey guys so far this has 5 reviews, 72 views, 1 follow, and 1 favorite **

**And so far everyone has thought it was amazing even if they didn't read prince of darkness they enjoyed it **

**They thought it was amazing **

**But yet no suggestions **

**You think I pull this awesome shit out of my ass?**

**No, I need my fans and finnceline fans to help me come up with things**

**So, don't make fan fictions but are a fan yourself NOW is your chance pm me or leave in the reviews your ideas you would want see **

**And hell if you want I can make a story for JUST YOU only you yes this is your chance.**

**Well PM me or LEAVE A GOD FORSAKING REVIEW for what ****you ****want to see **

**AGAIN IF YOU WANT A STORY ALL YOURSELF I CAN MAKE OF CORSE I'LL CHECK WITH IT TO SEE IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT BUT HELL **

**Its worth a shot**

**Isn't it**

**ISNT IT?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok hey guys **

**So I know I have seemed really needy **

**I just kind of thought i could walk in my old fan fic life and expect to be popular again now I remember how long it took me to get popular with prince of darkness and how lucky I got with it**

**Fan fiction changed it's now the same**

**The rated m category is sex things written by 10 year olds**

**._. I need to step it up all rated m people want in stories is sex in every chapter**

**That's why prince of darkness became so popular**

**I don't want to add sex in every fucking chapter it would ruin the good story and I've come to see that sex isn't everything but to them it's a different story literally I need people to support my story if I want it to get popular now *sigh***

**Oh well .3.**

**Just enjoy the story**


End file.
